Dates
Note: We still have not received a syllabus for the ESOL class, so there is almost no information for that class here. When that becomes available, we can add it. Also, I can only find information for the Literature class with Dr. Pace for the next couple of weeks. If you can find more information on that class, please add it. Thank you! Class Schedule Fall 2010 September 9/6: Holiday / No Class Reading RED 5337 (Dr. Oliver): (Short & Fitzsimmons, and Issue Brief in ARES; read Ladson-Billings, Ogbu in book CD) DO JOURNAL ENTRIES by next Sunday! 9/7: Practicum Class LAE 6945 (Dr. Townsend) -- Download lesson plan format from Moodle (I think this was given to us last class), find a lesson plan online and bring to class. Composition LAE 6365 (Dr. Townsend): Respond to PK students' Name essays by today. 9/8: Composition LAE 6365 (Dr. Townsend) -- Read Townsend "Explore, Create, Discover Through Inquiry" on ARES. WRITE 2-3 PAGES IN JOURNAL. 9/13: Cycle 1 in Practucum begins! '' '''Literature LAE 6366 (Dr. Pace)' -- Read this also this, thisand this Reading RED 5337 (Dr. Oliver) -- Read BRB ch 3 in Textbook; Vacca &Vacca in ARES; Wimmer in book CD. DO JOURNAL ENTRIES by next Sunday 9/14: Practicum LAE 6945 (Dr. Townsend) -- Post lesson plan draft by 11:55PM Thursday (9/16) fo use in second week of practicum on Moodle. 9/15: Composition LAE 6365 (Dr. Townsend) -- Read "Teaching Standard English: Who's Standard?" by Christensen in ARES WRITE 2-3 PAGES IN JOURNAL 9/16: ESOL TSL 6245 (Dr. Harper) Practicum LAE 6945 (Dr. Townsend) -- Post lesson plan draft by 11:55PM Thursday (9/16) for use in second week of practicum on Moodle. 9/17: Composition LAE 6365 (Dr. Townsend) -- PK students' first draft due, read their work and respond. 9/20: Practicum Cycle 1 week 2. '' Reading RED 5337 (Dr. Oliver) -- Read BRB ch 8 in Textbook; read Dornan, Rosen & Wilson in ARES DO JOURNAL ENTRIES by next Sunday! '''9/21': Practicum class LAE 6945 (Dr. Townsend) cancelled. 9/22: Composition LAE 6365 (Dr. Townsend) -- Read "Dialect Variation: Teachers and Children," by Landfors in ARES. WRITE 2-3 PAGES IN JOURNAL. 9/24: Composition LAE 6365 (Dr. Townsend) -- PK students' second draft due. Read and respond. 9/27: Literature LAE 6366 (Dr. Pace) -- Read this, this and Teaching Literary Elements--Chapters 2-4 and 9 by Smith, M. & Wilhelm, J, which is a required book for us to buy. Literature Logs DUE! Reading RED 5337 (Dr. Oliver) -- Read Butcher & Ramirez, and Cunningham in ARES. Literary choices project. DO JOURNAL ENTRIES! 9/28: Practicum LAE 6945 (Dr. Townsend) -- Read Burke ch 11 in "English Teachers Companion." 1st REFLECTION PAPER DUE 9/29: Composition LAE 6365 (Dr. Townsend) -- Read "Paw's Story" by Townsend and Danling Fu in ARES. WRITE 2-3 PAGES IN JOURNAL. 9/30 '''Composition LAE 6365 (Dr. Townsend) -- PK writing workshop for some of us. October '''10/01: Composition LAE 6365 (Dr. Townsend) - PK writing workshop for the rest of us. Respond to their final draft as soon as possible 10/4: Reading RED 5337 (Dr. Oliver) -- MIDTEST!!! Read B.R.B ch 4 and 7 in textbook; read Singer and Baldwin in ARES. DO JOURNAL ENTRIES. 10/5: Practicum LAE 6945 (Dr. Townsend) -- Read Burke ch 11 10/6 Composition LAE 6365 (Townsend) -- read "Teaching Writing," section 1 by Claggett in ARES. DO 2-3 PAGES IN JOURNAL. 10/11: Practicum cycle 2 begins today! '' Reading RED 5337 (Oliver) -- Trade Book References. '''10/12': Practicum LAE 6945 (Townsend) -- Post lesson plan on Moodle by 11:55PM Thursday 10/13: Composition LAE 6365 (Townsend) -- read Claggett section 2 in ARES. DO 2-3 PAGES IN JOURNAL! 10/14: Practicum LAE 6945 (Townsend) -- Post lesson plan on Moodle by 11:55PM today. 10/18: Reading RED 5337 (Oliver) -- Read BRB ch 6 in textbook; Read Hinchman, Readence & Dishner on book CD. DO JOURNAL ENTRIES. 10/19: Practicum LAE 6945 (Townsend) -- Class canceled 10/20: Composition LAE 6365 (Townsend) -- Read Claggett section 3. DO 2-3 PAGES IN JOURNAL! 10/22: Composition LAE 6365 (Townsend) -- PK students' first draft due. Read and respond on Moodle. 10/25: Reading RED 5337 (Oliver) -- read BRB ch 9; Read McGee, Ogle in book CD. DO JOURNAL ENTRIES. 10/26: Practicum LAE 6945 (Townsend) -- read Burke ch 10 Reflection paper 2 due. 10/27: Composition LAE 6365 (Townsend) -- Language Lessons 10/29: Composition LAE 6365 (Townsend) -- PK students' second draft due. Read and respond on Moodle. November 11/01: Reading class -- BRB ch 10 in textbook; Bean & Bishop, Head & Readance from ARES. DO JOURNAL ENTRIES. 11/02: Practicum class -- read Burke chs 19 and 21. DSLL/LCP presentations. DO JOURNAL ENTRIES. 11/03: Composition class -- Language lessons. 11/04: PK workshop for some of us. 11/05: PK workshop for the rest of us. Respond to their final draft as soon as possible. 11/08: Practicum third cycle begins! Reading Class -- read BRB ch 11; Bean and Martin from book CD. DSLL/LCP presentations. DO JOURNAL ENTRIES. 11/09: Practicum class -- (post lesson plan by 11:55PM on Thursday in Moodle) 11/10: Composition class -- language lesson. 11/11: Post lesson plan by 11:55PM in Moodle for practicum. 11/15: Reading class -- read BRB ch 12; read Simpson in book CD. DO JOURNAL ENTRIES. 11/16: No Practicum class. 11/17: Composition class -- Book fair 11/20: NCATE Conference in Orlando 11/22: Reading Class -- Read BRB ch 5; Read Rakes in book CD; Read Guthrie in ARES. DO JOURNAL ENTRIES. 11/29 Reading Class -- Readings summary 11/30: Practicum Class -- REFLECTION PAPER 3 DUE December 12/1: '''Composition class -- '''ONLINE PARTNER REFLECTION DUE 12/06: '''Reading Class -- SMG Projects '''12/07: PORTFOLIOS DUE IN PRACTICUM CLASS! 12/08: PORTFOLIOS AND CLASS CONTRIBUTION DUE IN COPOSITION CLASS!